


we are unbreakable

by peacockcock



Series: Untitled College AU [6]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacockcock/pseuds/peacockcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam makes a decision about their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inbetweencabs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbetweencabs/gifts).



> I am a total asshole and took four months to write something for inbetweencabs's birthday. This hasn't been beta'd because she is my beta and I couldn't let her read it before I posted it so ignore all of the mistakes, please. Happy very belated birthday, Little Spoon!

Kris hears the squeak of the faucet turn off and a small thud as Adam steps out of the shower. The door opens just a crack and a cloud of steam rolls out along with the smell of Adam’s pomegranate body wash. He smiles and brings his attention back to the laptop screen, scrolling down the giant block of words until he spots Adam’s name. 

_Adam Lambert gave a great performance as Lucky._

“That’s it?” Kris asks the empty bedroom. Adam’s performance was phenomenal compared to the guys that played Vladimir and Estragon, and he’s not just saying that because Adam is his boyfriend (or _partner_ , as Adam likes to call it. “We’re not in college anymore, Kris. Partner sounds more permanent.”)

The bathroom door swings open and Adam comes out with a white towel wrapped low on his hips and wet strands of black hair clinging to his forehead. Kris peeks over the top of his laptop and watches as Adam pulls off the towel and uses it to dry off the rest of his body with no shame of the pair of brown eyes taking it all in. It takes Adam pulling on his gray sweats for Kris to finally look away. 

“What’re you doin’?” Adam asks, getting on the bed and covering Kris’s body with his own. His damp hair tickles Kris’s ear as he looks onto the screen from over his shoulder. “You’re not, Kris. Seriously. People will notice.”

“That’s why I changed my name to Howard!” Kris points his finger to the comment section where he is about to post a reply. “They said you did great. That’s bull. You were amazing and this guy is dumb.”

Adam laughs against Kris’s neck and drops a kiss there. “You can’t leave mean comments when the reviews are _good_ , baby. I don’t know why you even read this stuff anyway. It’s just one person’s opinion.”

Kris shuts the laptop and wiggles to get Adam off from on top of him so he can lie on his back instead. Adam covers him again, this time chest against chest. He brings his hands up to brush Adam’s hair back and a few beads of water drip onto Kris’s forehead. Adam uses his thumb to wipe them away. 

“I just want everyone to know you’re the best,” Kris murmurs, running his fingers along Adam’s cheek. 

“They will know,” Adam says, dipping his head down for a kiss. “Eventually. Now stop harassing the critics.”

Adam kisses him again and Kris lets the conversation slip from his mind. He runs his hands along Adam’s back, feeling the goose bumps rise under his palms. Adam shivers and pulls away.

“So I’ve been thinking,” Adam says.

Kris leans up and sinks his teeth into Adam’s neck. This is _not_ the time for talking. 

Adam laughs (which is not the response Kris was looking for) and pushes Kris away. “In a minute, okay?” he says. “Just listen to me for a moment and then I promise to let you suck my dick.”

Kris’s eyes grow wide and he nods his head quickly. “Okay.”

Adam chuckles and nibbles Kris’s earlobe before whispering, “So predictable.”

Kris sucks in a breath. “You were saying.”

“Oh, right,” Adam says, shifting some of his weight off of Kris and laying his hand on Kris’s chest. “So, I’ve been thinking a lot lately. About us.”

Kris’s heart stops beating for a split second. Holy shit, Adam is breaking up with him. Everything has been going so good. They have a bit of money saved and they’ve been having sex like crazy lately. Kris wants to vomit.

“I think we should move.”

Kris’s head stops spinning just long enough for him to comprehend what Adam has said. Adam is watching Kris for a reaction. His eyebrows are raised just slightly and his face is free of makeup. _God, he’s pretty._

“Um,” Kris says dumbly, “but we just painted the kitchen.”

Adam laughs. “Fuck the kitchen,” he says. “I wanna go to New York.”

Kris stares at him. He thought Adam meant down the street to a bigger apartment, not across the country. Los Angeles has been Kris’s home for the past six years and they don’t know a soul in New York. Plus, it’s cold. Kris hates the cold.

“I know it’s crazy but I think it could be good for us,” Adam explains. “We don’t know anything other than this city and this little apartment. New York has Broadway and you can do your music just as easily there as you can here. You’d also be closer to your parents.”

Kris can’t help but kiss him. “You’re always thinking about me,” he says, “but your family is here.”

“Baby, you know my mom. She’ll be on a plane like a week later,” Adam says. “And Neil has always wanted to move to New York so I’m sure he wouldn’t be far behind.”

“New York,” Kris says as he lets it sink in. It could mean big things for Adam. Kris knows that Adam was born to be on Broadway or any big stage and all he needs is an open door that will get him there. This could be that door for the both of them.

“And,” Adam says, touching Kris’s collarbone with the tip of his finger. He’s quiet for a moment and doesn’t meet Kris’s eyes. “Gay marriage is legal there.”

Suddenly a rubber band is wound tightly around Kris’s chest. “You wanna marry me?”

Adam looks down at him shyly. “Kris, you know I do.”

They’ve been talking about their future a lot lately. Kris wants three kids but Adam only wants two. Their house will be white with black window shutters and a red door. The wedding is going to be indoors because weather is too big of an issue and there are more decorative options within four walls. They want to walk down the aisle together in matching suits. 

“I just. I want to live somewhere that I can wake up one morning and ask you to marry me,” Adam says. He reaches down and takes Kris’s hand, playing with the white-gold ring that matches the one on Adam’s right hand. 

Kris opens his mouth once but nothing comes out. He tries again. “I’ve always wanted to be the one to propose.”

The corners of Adam’s lips curl up into a sweet smile. “You have?”

“Your face,” Kris says. “I’ve always wanted to know what your face will look like when I ask you to marry me.”

Kris thinks it will look a little like it does right now. He can’t wait.

“If we do this, I get to be the one to ask you, okay?”

Adam nods eagerly, smiling like Kris has already asked him. 

“Later we’ll go online and look at apartments,” Kris says. He is scared and hasn’t thought this through yet but the thought of someday marrying this man overwhelms him enough to say yes.

Adam peppers kisses all over Kris’s mouth and chin. “You won’t regret this at all,” Adam says, and Kris believes him. They’ve struggled every single day for the past few years and Kris hasn’t regretted a second of it. This won’t be any different. 

“So,” Kris starts, wriggling his fingers beneath the waistband of Adam’s sweatpants. “You kind of promised that I could suck your dick.”

Adam happily falls to his back, spreading open for Kris, shamelessly, just as he always does.


End file.
